Ellinill
“For those that crave the destruction of their enemies, Ellinill is always happy to help.” ::—Description of Ellinill. Ellinill is the Elven God of Disaster, and ‘'The Lord of Destruction'’ has a complicated past and an even more complicated relationship with his children. Legend tells that he had over a hundred offspring, known as the Ellinilli, and together they brought untold destruction to the Elves. Isha pleaded with the other gods to stop the path of destruction, but her pleas fell on deaf ears – deaf except for Loec, who saw an opportunity to use his fabled wit against Ellinill. Convincing him that his children were plotting a coup, Ellinill devoured them all. Overview Legends tell that Ellinill once had more than one hundred offspring, each of whom had inherited an aspect of his destructive nature. Together, father and progeny inflicted all manner of disasters upon the world, reveling in the harm they unleashed upon the Elves. Ellinill was proud of his children, but he was also paranoid, and worried that they might conspire to supplant him. Individually, the offspring were no match for their sire, but the Lord of Destruction was wary of their combined power, and so watched them closely. Finally, Isha could bear the suffering of the Elves no more, and pleaded with the other gods to curtail the actions of the Ellinilli. All save one refused to heed her, for they were all wary of provoking Ellinill's wrath. Only Loec the Trickster answered Isha's plea, and he soon deceived Ellinill into believing that the long-feared betrayal had arrived. Upon hearing Loec's words, the Lord of Destruction flew into a rage and, one by one, hunted down and consumed his children, reclaiming the facets of destruction they had once embodied. Yet the battles had weakened Ellinill, and he would never again know the level of godly might he once enjoyed. Of all the Ellinilli, only five survived: Addaioth, Bringer of Wrath and Fire; Estreuth, Herald of Famine and Drought; Hukon the Sunderer; Mathlann, King of Storm and Sea; and Drakira, Queen of Vengeance. They hid themselves in the mortal world, and have never returned to the heavens lest they join in their siblings' fate. 7th Edition As a many-faced god of destruction, he has more than a hundred guises, with which he wreaks mayhem and havoc upon the world. Each has a separate name and appearance, such as Hukon the god of earthquakes, Addaioth the god of volcanoes and Estreuth the god of drought. In the times before the Sundering, offerings of flowers, floating lamps and burned incense were used to appease him. In this way, the High Elves of Lothern still pay peaceful homage to Ellinill in his guise as Mathlann, god of storms. However, the Dark Elves worship of Ellinill is not so peaceful. From towering cliffs and upon the decks of their ships, the Druchii sacrifice living creatures to bring safe passage for their Black Arks or to unleash a tempest upon their enemies. Often Corsairs will chain some of their captured slaves to the prows of their ships in appeasement of Ellinill. Some shrines to Ellinill are built over deep, lava-filled chasms in the mountains of Naggaroth. These pillared temples resonate with the chanting of priests and the screams of captives as they are hurled into the fiery depths in exchange for favours from the Lord of Destruction. Trivia *Ellinill shares many similarities with the real world Titan Cronus of Greek Mythology. Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (7th Edition) ** : pg. 49 * : Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (8th Edition) ** : pg. 34 ** : pg. 43 * : Total War: WARHAMMER ** : Ellinill, Lord of Destruction es:Ellinill Category:Cytharai Category:Ellinilli Category:E